Ravager's Reign
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When Executor's evil brother, Ravager, comes wanting a quick snack and wife, he'll stop at nothing to get his way. It's now up to Elizabeth, Executor, Sweetie, and Ocean Moon to stop him.
1. A Magnet that's Meant for Attraction

A Magnet that's Meant for Attraction

Deep in the forest, the more evil magnet was watching over _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations._ It was Executor's evil brother, Ravager and he was after two things in the former junkyard –a lamp lunch and a fan wife-. When night approached, Ravager wheeled into their home, finding Fannie first.

Being in the dark though, Fannie didn't notice it was another magnet, and saying "Well, hello Executor, nice night isn't it?"

Ravager laughed, having a deeper voice than his brother and he grinned big at her.

"I'm not Executor, but someone better, my dear." Ravager told her

Fannie's eyes widened bigger than they have before.

"R-R-Ravager!" she replied, in fear, remembering what Sweetie told her about him

Fannie started to fly away from him, but Ravager moved very fast in front of her, catching her in his mouth. Fannie started to scream from inside his mouth, but Ravager wasn't chewing or swallowing her. Instead he started talking to her to the best of his ability with his mouth being full.

"Relax my beauty, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact you're the only one I never want to hurt you, my dear." Ravager told her

"Y-You don't?" Fannie, blushing slightly when he called her a beauty.

"No, in fact I want you to come to my home and join me for dinner, despite it being late." Ravager replied, trying to sound as romantic as possible

"But someone will notice you were here and that I'm gone." Fannie brought up

"It will only be for a little while, sweetheart." Ravager replied, moving his tongue so he would lightly lick her cheek "I promise to bring you back, after our little date."

Fannie actually giggled a little, since the licking tickled her a little "I guess it couldn't hurt to be out for a little bit, big boy."

Ravager smiled, though she couldn't see it and wheeled back to where he lived, the same place where Executor found Sweetie. That junkyard was long abandoned after Sweetie scared William away. Ravager then let Fannie out of his mouth and onto an old bed that was actually still soft. He then went to gather things for their _dinner._

Back at _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations,_ Executor saw unusually big tire tracks. He knew only one could make tracks that large.

"Ravager…" Executor growled angrily

Sweetie wheeled over next to him, looking at the tracks. She then looked around, noticing that Fannie was also missing.

"Fannie's gone too!" Sweetie brought up

Executor looked at her "She was here?"

"That doesn't matter!" Ocean Moon spoke up, hopping over "We have to get her back!"

"Mother's right, we have to do something!" Sweetie replied

Executor agreed with his two girls and the three of them left, following the tire tracks to the location of Ravager and where he's taken Fannie. Shortly, Sweetie recognized the area and started getting a little uneasy because of her past. She didn't let it get to her though, for she and her parents were on a rescue mission.

To be continued

 _Thank you again, Lampi01, for letting me use your characters._


	2. Dinner Date Interrupted

Dinner Date Interrupted

Back at the abandoned junkyard, Fannie was waiting for her host _that brought her here_ to return with their dinner. Fannie never tried eating, but decided to do so. She didn't want to hurt his feelings since it seemed like he was really trying to impress her and didn't seem as mean as what Sweetie described. Soon, Ravager came back with small and large pieces of scrap metal, dropping it between them.

"What's this?" Fannie asked

"It's dinner, my dear." Ravager told her, trying to act like a gentleman "I didn't know what you liked, so I just brought what I normally eat."

"Well….thanks for the gesture, Ravager, but I might pass on this meal." Fannie told him

Ravager sighed "I understand, sweetheart. I mostly brought you here, because you sparked my interest when I saw you at my brother's place."

"Well, I was a _fan_ of him of him before." She replied, both of them laughing from that pun "I thought I did have a shot with him, but I lost that chance when he got married."

Ravager looked deep into her eyes, smiling a sweet smile.

"You were not good enough for my brother, but you are perfect for me, sweetheart." He replied, moving slowly towards her, puckering his lips, getting ready to give her a kiss.

Before he could kiss her though, Fannie was snatched away right before he could, causing him to kiss the bed she was on instead. When Ravager looked to see who it was, Sweetie had Fannie in her claws with Ocean Moon and Executor there too. Sweetie then placed Fannie in her main body so Ravager couldn't get to her so easily.

Ravager glared angrily at them " **What is the meaning of this?!"**

" **Why don't I ask you**?!" Executor snapped back **"You just stole our friend against her will!"**

"It was the only way to talk to her."Ravager replied

"Yeah, so you could turn around and eat her." Sweetie spoke up

Ravager eyed the young crane "Sweetie, was it? You're my young niece and let me tell you this. If I wanted to eat your friend, I would have already done so."

Ravager then shot his gaze at Ocean Moon, licking his lips.

"This one looks much more appetizing anyway." Ravager responded, moving in fast, trying to pull her into his jaws. Before he could though, Executor got right in the way.

"If you eat my wife, **I'll make sure you never see the light of day!** " Executor yelled

Sweetie then wrapped a strong chain around her uncle's crane neck, so he couldn't move as easily. Ravager tried to lunge at them, but was stopped by the chain, causing him to growl at his niece.

"You think this will hold me?" Ravager asked as the group was leaving "Just you wait! I'll break free and when I do, I'm coming for my lunch and my bride!"

The group got back home quickly and Sweetie let Fannie go again and the blue fan looked out in the direction they just came.

"Don't get hung up on him." Executor told her "He might have been acting sweet to you, but that's just what he does. He sweet talks with small appliances like you, then snatches you up in one bite and once you enter his stomach, there's no getting you back."

"How so, father?" Sweetie asked

"Well, this might sound strange, but his stomach is also in his head. Just get past the opening in the back of his mouth and you drop right in, dissolving almost instantly, if his strong jaws and teeth didn't mash you up first." Executor explained

"Woah, that is dangerous then, we probably should get Fannie home and we need to hide mom too." Sweetie replied

"I couldn't agree more." Executor responded, highly agreeing with his daughter

" **You two are both wrong!** " Fannie yelled, suddenly, throwing her two larger friends off " **He loves me and he said I was perfect! He even admitted that he** _ **didn't**_ **want to hurt or eat me!"**

"We still can't take any chances." Executor told her "My brother can be very dangerous."

"It doesn't matter, I'm staying here. I can take care of myself here." Fannie replied

Fannie refused to leave Elizabeth's place, even with the possible threat of Ravager returning, and he soon would be. Back at the junkyard, Ravager was in tears after his lady disappeared from him. At the same time, he was filled with deep anger, mostly at his brother and niece. He lunged a couple more times and eventually broke the chains around his crane neck. He then moved fast in the direction of where they took Fannie.

"Don't worry, my love." He said "I'm coming for you."

To be continued….


	3. Apology to the Family

Apology to the Family

Ravager soon came back to _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations,_ mostly for a fan that he wanted as his bride. He stayed hidden in the woods, like did before. This time though, he didn't wait as long to come out and back into the former junkyard, wheeling towards Fannie, but was soon confronted by Sweetie.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing here, Uncle Ravager?" Sweetie asked, glaring deeply at him

"I've come for the fan of course." Ravager replied, sighing due to high amounts of regret "I've also come to apologize to my own kin….you…my brother…and my sister-in-law."

Sweetie looked confused, but continued to listen. Executor and Ocean Moon came over too, but Sweetie stopped them, so the blood red magnet could speak.

"Look…I'm sorry for earlier… Fannie just really caught my eye and I felt bad when she said she was in to you, but you ended up marrying." Ravager told them, looking directly at Executor "I wanted her to feel like she still had a second chance if she wanted a magnet in her life, and I want to be that magnet."

"Oh how sweet." Sweetie replied

"But you still tried to eat me." Ocean Moon spoke up

"Because, I need to confess, I'm always hungry, and appliances were the only food I've ever known. I don't know what else to go for." Ravager responded

Sweetie then got an idea to help him get his mind off of his appliance hunger. She wheeled over to the house, knocking on the door with her claw to get Elizabeth's attention.

When Elizabeth came out, Sweetie told her everything and had her mistress go grab something for her hungry uncle.

"So you're Ravager right?" Elizabeth asked "I'm Elizabeth, the mistress of Executor, Sweetie, and Ocean Moon. I hear you're a hungry big boy."

"Oh I always am." Ravager responded, chuckling slightly

Elizabeth then pulled out a marble cake with vanilla frosting on it. Ravager looked at it, then looked at Elizabeth, confused.

"Come down here, then open up big boy." Elizabeth told him

Ravager still looked confused, but he did as he was told. He lowered his head to her and opened his mouth wide. Elizabeth then flipped the tray over so that the cake would land on his ruby colored tongue. Ravager then closed his jaws and tasted the food in his mouth, mmming as he does.

"My dear, that was the best thing I've ever eaten," Ravager replied "I'll stop eating appliances if I keep getting grub like that."

"I think we can make that a deal." Elizabeth responded

Ravager looked around "Now where is that cute little fan?"

"Oh she had to go home, her mistress figured she came here, so she came and got her." Executor told him

"I know where she lives though, if you want to talk to her." Sweetie responded, then giggled "I'll walk you right over there."

"Hold it, I'm coming too." Executor spoke up "I actually miss those crazy appliances."

"And I'll come with too." Ocean Moon added

"We'll go as a family." Elizabeth replied, then looked at Ravager "All of us."

Ravager smiled big from that. It felt nicer to him to be a kinder magnet, no wonder why his brother resorted to this kind of life.

"However, you three will need to do one thing." Elizabeth reminded them

"Oh right." Executor replied

Executor and Sweetie nudged Ravager to the shrink ray and Elizabeth activated it, making them the size of coyotes. Ravager soon understood why this was done, since it would be easier to get into a house at this size. Elizabeth even grabbed her grey wolf dog, Silver Song, putting her leash and harness on and they all walked to Ellie's place together.

To be continued….


	4. Meeting the Strange Appliances

Meeting the Strange Appliances

The entire family of _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations_ were headed to Ellie's house, when a particular standing lamp and one-eyed coffee pot where standing out there, right as they came up.

Potter didn't notice Executor right away and thee first one he saw was Ravagar.

"Wattson, is it just me, or did Executor get badly sunburned?" Potter spoke up, clearing talking about the wrong magnet

"No! That's Ravager!" Wattson pointed out "Quick act natural!"

Right as he said that, Potter starter clucking like a chicken

"We are **not** chickens, Potter!" Wattson told him

Executor, Elizabeth, Sweetie walked past the three right there and went into the house.

Ravager just laughed at them, saying, "Do you think I'm that stupid to think you're not alive?"

"Well, you'd know that better than us, sir." Potter answered back

Ravager growled angrily at them "If I wasn't in love with your friend, you'd both be in my stomach right now." Ravager told them "But, since my brother was taken, it leaves me in the running of _fan_ of the magnet."

Potter gasped when he heard that "Wattson, he's talking about Fannie!"

" _Do you think so?"_ Wattson responded, with complete sarcasm in his voice.

Just then Fannie came out and saw the magnet that was deeply in love with her. He was currently at a coyote size, but it was still him! Ravager looked over to her and smiled.

"Hello, my little sweetheart." He replied, keeping his smile

Fannie fluttered past Wattson and Potter over to the blood red magnet.

"Hiya, big guy." Fannie replied "Don't mind them, they're not all what they seem."

Potter then started to pretend cry saying, "You've caught me red forked! I'm secretly a tea pot!"

"No you're not." Wattson told him "Fannie was just saying we're harmless."

"I know." Potter replied, causing Wattson to face plug

Ravager couldn't help but laugh at them. They were truly funny.

"Also you two, if I really wanted to eat you, I would've done it by now." Ravager told them

Wattson sighed in relief "At least he's honest about this."

Do we taste good?" Potter asked, Ravager

Ravager smiled and licked Potter everywhere, covering him in his light pink saliva.

"You don't taste good, you taste great!" Ravager told him

Potter shuddered from that, trying to get Ravager's gooey saliva off of him, but it was super thick and didn't come off easily.

"I just got licked by a magnet…" Potter responded, not fully satisfied, while everyone else burst out laughing.

Ravager then wheeled in with his lady and new found friends. They soon joined everyone else in the basement. Good thing Sweetie already explained that Ravager was here, and more tamed, explaining that he wouldn't eat them. The one who didn't trust him still was Phil.

Phil squinted his eyes at the blood red magnet "So you're the appliance eating magnet."

Ravager shook his large head "Not anymore, not after I found my family and a lovely fan."

He then shot Fannie a very charming look, giving her a kiss. Good thing he was at this size, since Fannie was able to kiss him back. Everyone was rather happy, except Blenny.

"Yuck!" Blenny responded, with his childish voice

"Yeah, yuck." Sweetie said to play along

"Get a room, brother." Executor called to him

"Oh speak for yourself." Ravager responded, smirking

Sweetie then noticed Potter "Woah, what happened to you?"

"Let's just say, don't let giant magnets give you baths." Potter responded, still shuddering

"Are you sure, I think it's time for another bath." Ravager replied, licking him all over again, causing everyone to laugh, especially Wattson and Executor.

"That's not funny!" Potter told them

"Nope, it's hilarious." Executor replied through laughter

Ravager was happy to be in this new life, with this cray group of family and friends. He was glad he gave up his evil life, and now there was only one problem left. He still wanted Fannie as his bride.

To be continued….

 _The beginning of this chapter came from a hilarious RP with Lampi01. It was so fun to do this because of it._


	5. A Magnet's Love for a Fan

A Magnet's Love for a Fan

Ravager knew he still wanted Fannie as his bride and he decided to man up and ask her. However, he wanted to seem more charming though, when he asked. He went back upstairs and outside for a minute then came back in and went to Fannie.

"Hello, my sweetheart." Ravager responded, nuzzling her

"Hiya again, big boy." Fannie responded, petting his face with her plug

"Listen, my dear, I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I've already fallen in love with you." He replied and reached over to his main body and pulled out blue and red flowers that he picked outside, then tried talking the best he could with them in his mouth "Will you marry me?"

"I object to that!" Phil spoke up "You two barely spent time with each other and he's already proposing?"

"You mean like how you and Sweetie have gotten _much_ closer, when you only met her twice before?" Executor asked him

"He's got you there, Phil." Mish-Mash spoke up "You don't even retreat from her anymore and you let her give you that fancy bulb you love so much."

"That is very true." Sweetie replied

"Besides, it was quicker for me and Executor." Ocean Moon spoke up "It was only a few hours before we decided to tie the knot."

" **Quiet!"** Fannie yelled, so everyone would shut up "Let me think, so I can answer him."

Fannie then started to think this over. Ravager has been super nice to her, in fact one of friendliest machines she's run into. She thought it was kind of nice when he carried her to his home in his mouth, it was comfy in there, although he had to do that with the lack of arms and his magnetic powers wouldn't work on her since she's plastic. It was nice of him to try and feed her, even though he didn't know what she liked, but it was a nice gesture. Lastly, he did patch up things with Executor and his family, so Ravager really does seem perfect. I also noticed those flowers were in both our colors.

"I've made my decision…" Fannie began, everyone staring at her awaiting an answer, which was, "Yes."

Ravager felt like the happiest magnet alive and gave the flowers to her, kissing her afterwards.

"Thank you my love, I'm so happy you accepted." He replied

"Why wouldn't I, you've been nothing but nice to me." Fannie replied, fluttering to and landing on top of his head "We don't need to marry right away too like, Executor over there."

"Oh I agree." Ravager responded, then looked to his brother "I know we magnets are supposed to attract things to us, but with you that's kind of fast."

"It just means I'm better at attracting than you." Executor teased

"Oh both of you got nothing. I really have Phil _hooked_ now." Sweetie replied, playing along

Everyone started laughing from how silly they were being.

"I guess that means I'll probably be staying here then." Ravager responded

"Oh that's up to you and Ellie to decide." Potter told him

Just then, Ellie came down into the basement and Ravager approached her.

"Magnet boy right there and Fannie plan on getting hitched." Phil told her "I objected, but they lectured me about being the same with Sweetie."

"Well, you have gotten _closer_ to her and you _cherish_ that bulb." Ellie told him

"Yes, but I also wish to stay here with my love and her friends, if that's okay." Ravager responded

Just then Elizabeth came down, hearing the whole thing. She put her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"You know when you open your repair shop, you could use some help with heavier metal objects." Elizabeth brought up "He'll be able to help you with that, no problem."

"I guess I'll be needing a silly claw crane too then." Ellie replied, laughing "Yeah, you're right on that though. I will take him them, since you already have your crazy giants and blue lamp too."

Elizabeth laughed at that too "Who knows, you may find a crane."

"It won't be as good as me though!" Sweetie shouted randomly.

Everyone just turned and looked at her when she said that.

"I think it's about time for me to go home though." Elizabeth brought up, then called for Sweetie, Ocean Moon, and Executor to come over.

Everyone said their good byes and Elizabeth left with her trio. She hoped her friend would do well with her repair shop with Ravager there to help her. She also wished him and Fannie the best of luck with their relationship. However it wouldn't be long though before a certain pink crane was about to meet a troublesome pest.

The End.

 _The next coming story is_ _ **Now Sweetie is the Prize**_ _! Keep a look out for it!_

 _Thanks again, Lampi01 for letting me use your characters._


End file.
